


Sleeping Together: Boyfriend to Death

by orphan_account



Series: The Horror of Our Love (Boyfriend to Death x Readers) [3]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Farz Dies in this Canon, I don't like Damien or Rire enough to include them in this series, Ren Dies in This Canon, just imagine they're off destroying lives and necromancing (respectively)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This work is a part of my short one-shots/imagines based off Boyfriend to Death and Boyfriend to Death 2. I didn't include Rire, Farz, Ren or Damien because, honestly... I don't really care for them.-Sleeping with any of these men doesn't always mean you're going to get a good night's rest, but that's not to say they're incapable of being tender.-A few of the ideas were inspired by another work, which I've attached to this one :)





	1. Akira Kojima

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sleeping With Him (Boyfriend to Death Characters/Reader)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058073) by [unfortunately7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunately7/pseuds/unfortunately7). 

  * Akira likes to cuddle, a lot. He’s always ice-cold and you’re warm, so it only encourages him to cuddle you in his sleep.
  * He sleeps like a log. There’s nearly nothing that will wake him up, but if you do manage to wake him up, he can get cranky.
  * He is _such _a blanket-stealer. Anything that warms him up he will take, and if you don’t want to cuddle with him, he will take all of the blankets and leave you bare.
  * However, he holds you so tightly in his sleep that the scenario nearly never comes up.

-

Akira would come home at odd hours in the night after working. It always depended on how busy the club was that night, and since tonight was a slower one, he got home around midnight. ______ had fallen asleep waiting for him, and when he walked into his room, he saw her asleep on his futon, wearing what he knew were her favorite pair of pajamas. Akira smiled and got changed into just sweatpants and crawled into bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

The sudden cold arms around her waist didn’t go unnoticed by ______, who wasn’t as deep asleep as Akira thought she was. “Akira?” she mumbled, opening her eyes about halfway. “You’re freezing.”

“No shit,” Akira replied, pulling her even closer. “I’m cold, you’re warm, I’m using you to warm up, it’s simple.”

Upon being pulled closer to Akira while he was shirtless, she realized just how cold his entire chest was too, and shivered. “Can you at least put on a shirt?” she asked, looking over her shoulder at him. “Since you’re so cold. I mean, if you really are that bothered, why not wear a sweatshirt or something?”

“Why would I use a sweatshirt when you can keep me just as warm?” Akira smiled at her. He really was oblivious to the fact she genuinely wanted to go to sleep _warm. _Maybe if it was a hot night she wouldn’t mind, but Sano kept the house regularly air-conditioned, so there was no hope for a warm night.

“Because you’re _freezing _and I’m _tired, _Akira.”

Akira just pouted and let go of her, rolling to the other side of the bed and taking all of the blankets with him, leaving her uncovered. “Fine, if you don’t want me to hold you, I’ll get warm another way,” he told her, wrapping himself into a blanket-burrito.

She rolled her eyes and groaned. “Akira, that’s not what I meant,” she turned towards him, trying to pull even just a little corner of the blankets, but having no luck. After a few minutes, she gave in. “Fine, fine, please cuddle me. You may be cold but not being under the blankets with you is worse.”

He smirked and opened the blanket, reaching out and pulling her close to them. Instead of spooning, they just ended up holding each other, their chests touching, their breathing synced. “I knew you’d come around,” Akira whispered, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. “Goodnight, ______.”

“Goodnight, Aki,” she yawned and rested her head in the crook of his neck, drifting slowly back to sleep.


	2. Sano Kojima

  * Sometimes, Sano will pull full snake-like behavior and sleep with his eyes open. You’ve been meaning to ask how his eyes don’t dry out, but you just… haven’t yet.
  * On that note, Sano’s not a deep sleeper like Akira, and he’s not usually the cuddling type.
  * Once you convinced him to let you sleep in the same bed as him, it became apparent that he prefers to sleep in his Naga form when he gets comfortable (his form is a lot like a centaur, while his eyes will go dark, from the waist down he also takes on the appearance of a snake).
  * He can squeeze you extremely tight in his sleep without meaning to or thinking about it, he’s not used to sleeping with someone else in his bed.

-

Every night before bed, it was the same routine. ______ would get ready for bed, Sano would pick out an outfit for her to wear as pajamas, and if she was having trouble sleeping, he’d give her something to make it easier. The outfits Sano would pick out were, often, very hot. That way she didn’t mind when Sano would wrap around her when he was cold.

_______ was having trouble getting to sleep that night, and when Sano gave her something, she was out fast. Usually when he gave her something, she had no trouble sleeping through the night. However, that night she woke up in the middle of the night, unable to move due to Sano’s bottom half coiling around her and squeezing like he was trying to kill her.

“Sano,” she muttered, still trying to stay reasonably quiet. When Sano didn’t respond, she looked over and nearly screamed to see his eyes wide open, staring at her. _I really need to ask him if he can stop doing that, _she thought, looking into his dark eyes. It would catch her off guard when he slept with his eyes open since there was no pattern to it. Some nights he would, some nights he wouldn’t, there was no telling what kind of night it was going to be. She tried moving again, wigging around in his tight grasp. “Sano, baby, _please _wake up…”

She didn’t see any movement from Sano until he started blinking and shaking his head. “What is it, doll?” he asked, yawning. She wasn’t sure he was aware just how tight his grip was.

“Can… you… loosen your grip?” she managed to get out, trying to wrangle herself into a more comfortable position, or at least a position in which her breathing wasn’t so restricted.

“Hm?” Sano looked her up and down, realizing how tight he was coiling. “Oh, right, sorry,” he started apologizing, letting go completely. His eyes started to return to normal, and soon, she saw him sit up, completely back in his human form. “I don’t know what got into me. This is why I suggested having separate beds.”

______ sat up as well, wrapping her arms around him from behind. “Don’t say that, I like sleeping with you,” she told him, reaching her head around and kissing his cheek. “Sure, you may have a _few _unsettling sleeping habits, but-”

Sano turned around and raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean _a few? _There’s more than one?”

_I guess now is as good a time as any to ask, _she thought to herself. “Well, sometimes you sleep with your eyes open, and I don’t know why, and it scares me just about every time,” she told him. “Why _do _you sleep with your eyes open? Is there any reasoning behind it, or…?”

Sano shrugged. “I don’t really think about it. When I’m just tired, I’ll sleep with them closed. When I pass out, usually from a long day or just not thinking about it, I leave them open. I don’t dwell on it; it doesn’t bother me much. Perks of being a Naga, I guess.”

“That’s the only thing that ever bothers me, and it doesn’t even bother me that much. I’ve just been curious. I know you don’t mean to squeeze me too tight, Sano, and I’m okay with trial and error if it means I get to sleep with you. After a while, I’m sure this won’t happen at all. I just… it’s nice not to be alone at night, Sano. Especially in your doll room…” she trailed off, thinking back to that room. Sano sleeping with his eyes open may have unsettled her, but being in a room surrounded by dead human dolls and severed heads was worse. Sano always kept his dolls, even after they die and become ‘defective.’ Ever since he told ______ he wanted her to be his new doll, he never bothered looking at any of the others.

Sano just stared at her, as if he was still contemplating something before giving in and pulling her close to him. His ice-cold skin was welcome in the hot room. “Okay, but if this happens again, we’re going to at least spend a few days apart. I can’t imagine the bruises this is going to cause, and right after I got all of your other birthmarks and scars to fade…” he trailed off, looking her up and down. Part of being his ‘doll’ meant he always strived for ______’s skin to look perfectly smooth and clean to fit the image in his head, he hated it when he could see lasting marks on her body. “No matter, I’ll treat the bruises in the morning, for now… let’s get back to bed.”

Sano held ______ in his arms and laid down again, remembering to close his eyes as he coiled around her again, this time much looser. She rested her head on his chest and smiled. “Sweet dreams, angel,” were the last words she could hear him mumble before falling back into a deep sleep.


	3. Strade

  * He may have given you your own room, but you hate it in there so much, you prefer to sleep in his bed.
  * First, he was indifferent towards it, now he expects it to the point where he has plans to change the room he gave you into something else.
  * He talks in his sleep, usually in German, and he moves around. A lot.
  * Strade is a touchy person, and whether you’re in pain or not, he can and will _squeeze _ Sometimes just a bit too hard, and you have to fight your way out of his grip.

-

He hadn’t taken any victims in a while, which should’ve been a good thing. However, Strade still got… bored. He had a room full of knives and intended on using them, so ______ was acquainted with almost every knife. She knew exactly what torture each knife promised: each one came with a different set of pain. Strade would take her down to the basement, and sometimes they would spend a few days down there at a time. Now she fully understood how and _why _Ren had so many scars before he died: Strade liked to play. Maybe a little too much.

She spent three days in the basement that week. When Strade was satisfied, it must’ve been late at night. He yawned loudly and looked at his watch. “It’s getting just a little late,” he looked back to her, a smile on his face. “I bed you’re getting tired too, right mein schatz?”

______ wasn’t in the mood for fighting anymore. She had spent a lot of her time the past two days just fighting enough so Strade wouldn’t get bored, and to tell the truth, she _was _tired. She nodded, her eyes slowly meeting Strade’s amber ones. “I’m exhausted…” she started. “I don’t remember the last time I slept.”

“That’s no good!” Strade knelt, starting to untie her. “We can sleep in my bed tonight.”

______ looked down at herself, glancing over all the fresh wounds. Strade had stitched all the big gashes up, but her small cuts and bruises were completely vulnerable. Knowing how he slept, she knew that she was probably better off in the room he gave her. “Can I… sleep in my own room tonight?” she asked carefully.

Strade looked at her and laughed, making a chill run through her. “That room doesn’t exist anymore, ______!” he told her with a sickly-sweet tone. “You rarely used your own bed, so I changed it into something else.”

______ stayed silent as he finished untying her. He pulled her to her feet, and she could barely stand up, bruises and cuts making it hard to move without limping. In a weird moment of tenderness, Strade put an arm around her waist and helped her up the stairs. _He’s never this nice. Something seems off._

For the first time in days, she was grateful to see a bed. The moment she sat down, she sank into it. “Ah, move,” Strade told her. “I’m taking off the sheets, I’d rather not get blood on these. I just cleaned them.”

_Yeah, like you’d actually fucking clean anything, _______ thought, standing up and moving towards the window. She could almost see out of it, she was so close, but then she heard Stade’s voice and felt his hand grab her arm. “Halt!” he yelled, pulling her back and throwing her onto the now-barren mattress. “Don’t go near the window, _leibling_.”

“Do you have neighbors?” ______ asked. “That’s hard to imagine, considering the screams that must come out of this house.”

Strade ignored her, changing clothes. “Just stay away from them.” He crawled into bed, and next thing she knew, he was spooning her from behind and holding her close to him roughly. She winced, her wounds lighting up with pain. “Goodnight,” he muttered, passing out quickly.

______ wish she could say the same. Strade’s grip was making it impossible to be comfortable, but it was tight enough and she was injured enough to make it hard to get out of. It felt like she was squirming for hours when Strade began to mutter something in German. “Nicht bewegen,” he muttered, haphazardly, as if he was still asleep. ______ knew what that meant, this wasn’t the first time she slept with him. She knew he had a tendency to talk in his sleep, but it was almost always in German. She didn’t know enough about it to make anything out. She kept squirming, and Strade just kept muttering.

“Ärgere dich nicht, Liebling, ich bin hier,” he muttered, and there was only one word she knew. ‘Leibling’ tended to be his catch-all pet name for her. She asked once what he was saying when she got frustrated looking in the dictionary, and Strade just laughed, telling her that it was what she was. His pet.

She moved more, and finally, she escaped his arms. She smiled as she laid back on the pillow alone, looking over at Strade. He was still fast asleep. She breathed in a sigh of relief, but it was short lived when Strade moved and rolled closer to her, crushing her arm. She covered her mouth, stifling a yelp of pain. She felt like crying, and Strade just kept muttering.

“Niemand sucht dich.”


	4. Cain Zeitgeist

  * Cain doesn’t really need to sleep, but he knows you do. Usually, he’ll leave the house at night and give you time alone to sleep.
  * Other times, you’ll ask him to stay. You don’t expect him to sleep, but you can usually convince him to lie in bed with you until you doze off.
  * Usually he agrees, especially since he can usually get you in a steamy mood when lying in bed.
  * Some nights, though, it’s just cuddling. Rare nights where all you want to do is cuddle with him, and he obliges.

-

Time passed by strangely where ______ and Cain stayed, but she always knew it was getting late when the sunset filled the sky and tinted the house a red and pink color. ______ was getting ready for bed, wearing a lovely pair of black silk shorts and a black top that Cain had picked out for her.

Her nightly routine wasn’t anything special, and she usually ended up reading in bed for a few hours in an attempt to make herself tired. Today really hadn’t been eventful, Cain claiming he had a lot of ‘business’ to attend to that day. ______ couldn’t imagine what it could’ve been, and frankly, she didn’t really want to find out. He walked into the bedroom long after the sunset had gone away and the dark of night surrounded them. “Evening, Cain,” ______ looked up from her book, smiling and putting it aside.

“What are you still doing awake?” Cain asked, getting undressed and climbing into bed with her. Cain usually slept fully nude. He pulled her close to him, her front pressing against him. He smiled at her, and she knew the look in his eyes. “Were you waiting for me, love?”

“I was,” she admitted. “I just wanted to cuddle tonight.” She gave him the cutest look she could muster, hoping to convince him to lay with her until she was asleep. She adored sleeping with Cain. Although he wouldn’t seem like it at first, when they cuddled, Cain was gentle and tender, and ______ always felt at peace. Nights where she fell asleep cuddling him were the nights where she got the best rest.

Cain sighed, looking away, but she could see the smile forming on his face. She had the feeling that he liked spending the night with her just as much as she loved to sleep with him. “Alright, alright. I get the idea.”

“Yes,” ______ smiled and leaned over, kissing him gently. She let it linger for a moment, pulling back and nestling her head into the crook of his neck. “Thank you, angel,” she mumbled to him, content to be in his arms.

“Of course,” she heard him whisper.

There was a moment of silence before she felt another sudden weight on the bed and something incredibly soft wrapping around her. She opened her eyes to see that Cain’s dark wings had popped out of his back, wrapping around her. They pushed against her back, pulling her even closer to Cain than she was before.

She moved an arm away from Cain and raised a hand to his wings, petting them. Cain opened his eyes and watched her gently stroking his wings, the feathers impossibly soft against her hands. After a few moments, she began to speak. “They’re beautiful,” she whispered, glancing over at Cain and smiling.

“Maybe,” he said, adjusting so that she was more comfortably pressing against him. When he did this, she back of her shirt went up a little, Cain’s wings pressing against her back. “I used to take better care of them, cleaning them regularly, things like that.”

“What made you stop?”

He just shrugged. “Never bothered to. Today was the first time I got anything done for a while.”

______’s eyes drifted over Cain. Now that he mentioned it, she noticed his hair seemed freshly cut, his nails cut and clean, and his skin looked like it was glowing. “You look great,” she told him, leaning and kissing his forehead. “You’re beautiful.”

She pulled her hand away from his wings and closed her eyes again. It felt like she was on cloud nine, and between cuddling with Cain and his wings wrapped around her, she got the best night of sleep she ever had.


	5. Lawrence Oleander

  * Lawrence is a _painfully _light sleeper. Just so much as you rolling around in your sleep would cause him to wake up.
  * Since you moving around in your sleep can cause him to wake up, he usually gets you to drink a specific ‘tea’ right before bed, and then he’ll hold you tight. It didn’t always feel like cuddling.
  * Lawrence dreams vividly, and sometimes he’ll wake up in the middle of the day sweating. He’ll tell you about his dreams to help calm down.
  * If you do manage to fall asleep without tea, or you move around, Lawrence can get a little paranoid, and his reflexes are faster than yours, even when he’s tired.

-

Today was one of the days where ______ insisted on going to sleep without any tea beforehand. When the sun had started to come up, Lawrence nodded and looked towards her. “I’m going to brew you something, okay?” he told her, reaching his hand out and petting the top of her head.

______ was silent for a moment. Sometimes when she fell asleep after drinking his tea, she would have terrible nightmares that she wasn’t able to wake up from. It had started happening more and more, and she wanted to avoid it. “Do you think we can skip the tea today?” she asked, reaching up and grabbed Lawrence’s hand, preferring to hold it. “I promise I won’t wake you up.”

Lawrence tilted his head a little, his eyes half-closed as he looked at her. “Is there something wrong, ______?”

She hesitated before telling him. “It gives me nightmares sometimes,” she admitted to him. “It feels like sleep paralysis sometimes. I just want to sleep with you and cuddle tonight.”

‘Cuddling’ was a vague word for Lawrence. Sometimes he held her too tight, making it a little hard to breathe. Other nights he’d do nothing but hold her hand, sometimes he’d lay nearly on top of her preventing her from moving around too much, and sometimes she was pressed against him and the wall as he held her either from behind or in front.

Lawrence thought for a moment, and she could only imagine that he was thinking of all the different scenarios that could play out. Sometimes Lawrence was too paranoid for his own good. Finally, he spoke, sitting next to her on the bed and smiling. “Okay, no tea tonight. I’ll find a different combination for it in the future, I can probably help with the nightmare issue.”

______ smiled and leaned over, kissing him on the cheek. “Thank you, Law,” she told him, laying down.

Lawrence laid next to her and knew what night it was going to be when she was gently pushed towards the wall. Lawrence wrapped all of his limbs around hers, their legs intertwining as his arms wrapped around her, preventing her from moving either of his arms when he squeezed. “Goodnight,” he mumbled, resting his head on her neck with a smile on his face. She fell asleep quickly.

Unfortunately, she didn’t sleep as deeply as she hoped. After only a few hours of sleep, she started to squirm, still trapped between Lawrence and the wall. That wouldn’t have been enough to wake him up if it hadn’t been paired with her arms being just free enough to move to Lawrence’s sides and unknowingly cuddle him. Her arms rested against his lower back, and her fingers gently brushed the waistband of his pants.

That’s when Lawrence shot awake, and thinking she was trying to get to his keyring, he moved lightning fast. His reflexes moved faster than his brain did, and ______ didn’t even have time to make a sound when Lawrence was on top of her, straddling her chest. Any noise she might have made was muffled by Lawrence’s hand pressed against her mouth, his other hand taking both of her wrists and pinning them above her. “What are you doing?” he asked, genuine shock on his face.

______ looked down at his hand, and Lawrence got the message, slowly moving his hand away from her mouth and loosening his tight grip on her wrists. “I’m sorry, I just wanted to hold you,” she whispered. “I didn’t realize I was close to your keys.”

Lawrence sighed and let go of her wrists, looking away for a moment. “I’m sorry, I… I didn’t know. I should trust you more,” he mumbled, getting off of her and turning away. He was mentally yelling at himself. He didn’t want her to feel like a prisoner here even though he wasn’t letting her leave. He wanted her to be comfortable, and there was nothing comfortable about being suddenly pinned in the middle of the day.

“Hey, don’t worry,” she reached out, turning him around and meeting his eyes, smiling at him. “I understand. I told you I wouldn’t move, and I forgot, so it’s partly my fault too. Please, can we just cuddle and go back to sleep? I want to sleep here with you, and you have to work tonight, so you need the rest.”

Lawrence turned back around, and instead of pressing her up against the wall like he usually did, he stopped himself and just gently held her. He still wrapped his arms and legs around her, but instead of holding her arms in place, he allowed space for her to hold him back. “I don’t deserve you,” he mumbled. “But I need you, ______.”

She smiled, leaning her head forward and pressing her forehead against his. “You’re doing everything for me, Lawrence. I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you.”

Lawrence’s face turned a light shade of pink and he closed his eyes. “Goodnight, honey,” he yawned, drifting slowly back to sleep.


	6. Vincent Metzger

  * He’s cuddly, extremely. He claims that he wouldn’t be, but once the two of you are in bed, you’re all his.
  * He prefers spooning over anything else, and he insists that you’re the little spoon.
  * There’s good nights and bad nights. On good nights, he sleeps like a rock. On bad nights, he had nightmares that keep him awake.
  * If he’s awake, you’re awake.

-

______ had hoped that tonight would be a good night. She was beyond tired, and so was Vincent, she could tell. The full moon had come and gone, so there wasn’t as much anxiety about what would happen. She was just hoping for a normal night, just one.

Vincent always insisted on spooning. He said that it was soothing for him to be able to smell her when he was sleeping, which sounded a little… off at first, but she didn’t complain. Vincent made her feel safe and being wrapped in his incredibly thick arms felt like a blanket of security. Vincent could more than hold his own in a fight, and she had already made it to his good side. the worst was over.

Vincent started moving around in the middle of the night. ______ woke up after he kept rolling around, and she squinted in the dark, looking at the digital clock. It was nearly four in the morning. She looked over at Vincent, who just kept twitching, rolling, overall, she could tell that _something _was wrong. She reached out a hand, gently grabbing his arm. “Vincent…?” she called out softly, checking if he was only half-asleep. “Vincent, are you-”

Vincent’s sudden movements cut her off, and he sat up with a jolt, shouting, “Stop, look out!” He grabbed ______ and pulled her down onto the bed, her underneath him as he laid on top of her, shielding her in a way. “Look out…” he repeated, and his eyes were darting around the room.

______ felt like she knew what was going on. Carefully, she reached out and put a hand on Vincent’s chest. “Vincent, cutie, we’re in bed. You were having a nightmare, that’s all. We’re at home, we’re in bed, it’s okay. We’re safe.”

Vincent’s wandering eyes finally looked down and met ______’s concerned ones. “Shit, sorry,” he moved, getting off of her. “I could’ve sworn… that felt like an incredibly real dream.”

______ paused before speaking. “I don’t think it was a dream, Vincent, maybe it was a memory.”

Vincent looked back at her, tilting his head. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Well, you mentioned before that you don’t remember much about your childhood or your service because of a motorcycle accident, right?” ______ started, moving closer to him and gently touching his arm. “It’s possible that some of your dreams are fragments of memories.”

“Tch,” Vincent looked away. “That sounds like the same hippy-dippy shit I was told when they told me I have angry issues. You sound just the same as they all did.”

“Ever consider that’s because it’s true?” ______ asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Vincent looked back at her. “Look, I’m fine, alright? It’s just some nightmare, it’s not that big of a deal. Don’t waste your time looking into it as any more than that.”

“So, you’re saying that the only scars you got after all of that are the physical ones?” ______ pressed on, moving her hand to his chest and gently running her fingers across the deep impressions. “Any kind of negative experience is going to leave a bigger impact than physical.”

Vincent was silent for a moment. “Do you have any of those ‘mental’ scars you keep going on about?” he asked, then focused his question. “You know, because of me. Because of what I did.”

She’s be lying if she said no. It was hard to forget being stuck in his bunker, handcuffed down there, the things Vincent did to her, the things she had to do to Farz to survive. She didn’t want to bullshit him. “A few, but Vincent, things are different now. You’re different, I can tell. One of the first things you told me is that you wouldn’t be gentle with me, and I went home with you anyways. Now look at you, as much as you may deny it, you’re tender with me. You’ve changed, like it or not. You need to stop blaming yourself for everything.”

Vincent looked down. “You’re so damn nice to me…” he trailed off, and she could detect a trace of a smile on his face. Vincent moved again, grabbing her and laying back down, spooning. “Come on, we should get some sleep. I have shit to do tomorrow.”

_____ laughed. “Sure,” she told him, grabbing the arms that wrapped around her and resting her head on them. “Goodnight, Vincent.”

“Yeah, goodnight,” he mumbled. She felt him leave a kiss on the back of her head as they both started to fall asleep.


End file.
